boymeetsworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Seven the Hard Way
Plot To remedy all of the friendships that were fractured and damaged by the prank war, Mr. Feeny and Eric have quarantined Cory, Topanga, Shawn, Angela, Jack and Rachel in the classroom until they work things out. No one likes the idea, and everyone seems to have trouble focusing on one individual problem. Rachel feels betrayed by everyone else, Topanga feels like Shawn is more important to Cory than she is, Angela feels betrayed by Shawn, and Jack feels like those who've been friends for less time aren't treated with much importance. Cory insists that the whole thing will blow over, but Feeny suggests that situations like this have a tendency to get worse. He makes them write down what they like about each other on a piece of paper, but everyone ignores him and continues bickering. Rachel, feeling unimportant, storms out, but nobody follows her. Feeny gives up and, despite Eric's protests, dismisses everyone. Angela wants to be alone, and Cory leaves Shawn so he can deal with Topanga. Time passes, and things change. Seven years in the future, everyone reunites at Mr. Feeny's retirement party in 2006. Cory and Topanga are still together, although their relationship is clearly not particularly strong or happy. They run into Angela, and exchange awkward words. Topanga tells of her success at a local law firm, and her child, Beverly Glen. As Cory fetches drinks for himself and his wife, he encounters Jack, who has become wealthy and successful. Jack seems totally disinterested in Cory, giving him one word answers to every question he asks. Across the room. Mr. Feeny talks to Shawn, who has become a writer for Rolling Stone. Shawn is unhappy, as he is completely alone with no girl and no friends. He asks about Cory, and Feeny turns him around to face Cory, who's standing right behind him. Cory and Shawn and Angela and Topanga all converge, and suddenly Shawn and Angela are uncomfortable around each other. Angela shares that she also writes for magazines, but quickly leaves before saying anything more. Shawn tries to continue talking to Cory and Topanga, but can't and walks away, passing Jack. They both say it's been a long time, and agree that it should stay that way. Jack then passes Eric, who is no longer Eric, but Plays With Squirrels; he has become a hermit who lives in seclusion in the mountains. He tells of his book, called Mi Manifesto, which he claims contains the secret of life. Everyone gathers, including Rachel, who had moved to Texas to see her old boyfriend, who she married and then divorced. Rachel is surprised that no one remained friends after she left. Plays With Squirrels' book looks long, but contains writing only on the first page. It reads: "Lose one friend, lose all friends, lose yourself." Shawn isn't interested. He's too busy staring out the door, devastated that he let Angela go. The scene shifts back to the present, but with a twist: Mr. Feeny keeps everyone in the classroom, and Eric runs after Rachel and carries her back. He read to her what he wrote, which was the same phrase that was in Plays With Squirrels' manifesto. Everyone is moved, and, one by one, they resolve their differences. Trivia * The events of this episode are reference in the Girl Meets World episode "Girl Meets Mr. Squirrels". * Also, Eric reappears in that episode dressed as Plays With Squirrels.Category:BMW EpisodesCategory:Season 7 EpisodesCategory:Season 7